Pieces
by Chibi-Hibari
Summary: Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces**

**Summary:** Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

**Note: **Reupload.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Picking up the pieces before smashing and tearing them is my job. I didn't need the leftover memories now. I was happy with what I had.

Kyoya was always by my side, supporting me no matter who I was in a relationship with, or how many. I felt like I was acting like a leech that just got torn off and tossed away as soon as possible.

I was only mildly surprised that Kyoya asked me out, but I accepted without hesitation, and I've been happy since.

"Kyoya!" I shouted, running into our apartment with my hair dripping and my clothes sodden. My shoes made a horrible squeak sound as I slid them off, watching water drip out of them.

"Looks like the water got you, herbivore." He chuckled, looking out the window to hear the slight pitter-patter of rain hitting off the glass. "Go get changed, I'll see you in a minute."

I nodded while trying to wring out my brown locks, running out the room and into the bedroom where I grabbed my big sweatshirt, peeling off my shirt as it stuck to my flesh, shivering when the cold air came into contact with my skin.

I then slipped off my trousers, pulling on loose jogging bottoms and wrapped a towel round my hair. I then sat down and started pulling off the wet socks that clothed my feet, quickly slipping them into slippers as the temptation to go under the duvet and snuggle down was high.

Despite the fact that I seem to be someone very normal, I'm actually very fragile. Since I was born, I'd always had a weak heart and grew ill often, so I never thought anyone would want to pair up with someone who could drop dead at any moment.

So far, out of the seventeen years out of my life, my heart has stopped four times. The doctors said it was a miracle I could still stand and walk about like nothing had happened. I rubbed at my chest, smiling softly.

I've had surgery numerous times to try and sort it, but it simply won't work. If I was meant to have a weak heart, then I was destined to have a weak heart. Snatching up a blanket, I closed my eyes and thought.

It wasn't just a weak heart. The correct term was 'Valvular heart disease'. My heart valves didn't form correctly when I was growing in my mother's womb, and I've had to get artificial ones over the years. So as a child, I was always in hospital, and I never really got the time to socialize.

"Tsunayoshi." my head snapped up as I heard Kyoya calling me. My thoughts could wait until later. Wrapping the blanket around me, I walked out my room and back into the living room, smiling brightly as Kyoya gave me a firm yet gentle hug, kissing me lightly on the cheek. Kyoya was eighteen, just about to turn nineteen next year in May. I only turned seventeen just over two months ago.

Christmas had passed already. I received the best possible gift I could have ever wished for. He proposed. He proposed to me, even though he could have probably found a much better partner than me.

I said yes through tears, and that made him think that I didn't actually want to be engaged to him, but I somehow managed to reassure him they were tears of joy.

Anyway, back to the current point in time. It was New Years Eve, so the day before the New Year came in. I'd went out to get some food for later, but Kyoya had booked for us to eat out. I was having doubts we could even go due to the weather. We were in the middle of a windstorm and our whole road was flooding.

"Its fine Tsunayoshi." he soothed. "We can go eat tomorrow if you're worried. We'll just cook something here and then head out."

"H-Hai…" I mumbled, staring out the window at the tree that was swaying dangerously. Kyoya turned on the T.V, but the signal was horrific. "It's probably the winds fault…"

"Most likely." He agreed, kneeling down and setting the DVD player up. I watched him, turning my attention away from the window as I watched him. He wanted to watch a movie? I didn't really mind. If we watched a movie then I could snuggle up to him on the sofa.

The wind howled and I turned my head back to the rain. It was really picking up now, so I was glad we didn't go out now. The house seemed like a more inviting place than it did out there. I watched Kyoya skim through our movie collection from the corner of my eye and noticed he was looking at my favourite movies instead of his own.

"Kyoya, choose a movie you like." I said, scratching at the back of my head before getting to my feet. "I'll go get your pile from the games room."

"Tsunayoshi, you don't like my kind of movie." chuckled Kyoya. "You know I like to watch horrors after you go to sleep."

"It's fine." I smiled at him. "As long as I can hide my face in your chest, I'll be perfectly fine."

He nodded to me as I walked out, going into the games room we quite often used. I walked over to his pile of DVDs and picked them up, refusing to look at the cases with mangled corpses and blood.

I had a secret that I never shared. Kyoya was so close to linking to it when watching a movie with me, but then I made the excuse that I was squeamish. He looked at me with doubt, but let it drop.

It was a secret I never wanted to think about. My hands shook lightly but then stopped when I went back into the living room, looking at Kyoya as he filled bowls up with crisps and sweets.

"Kyoya, you know I can't eat that much." I gaped at him. "It's bad for my health!"

"Who said it was for you?" he replied, a smirk dancing across his lips before he burst out laughing at my expression. "Just eat. Stop when you think it's going to affect you."

I was smiling nervously as I handed over his DVDs. He was watching me carefully as he skimmed through them, choosing the one he would have thought was least scary in my eyes. He placed it in, walked over and sat down and petted my head as I burrowed my face in his chest instantly.

I peeked through thick eyelashes and gulped. It was that movie about the murder case with the daughter and mother. I hated that movie so much, but I just smiled nervously to Kyoya, who noticed my sudden tenseness.

"If you don't want to watch it, I'll put a Disney film on for you."

I blushed, hard. He shouldn't say stuff like that! I know I got scared of those things easily but teasing me with _Disney_ films was going a little overboard. I was about to retort when I heard screaming from the T.V and paled, sliding myself under a blanket and hiding my face. Kyoya continued petting my head even though it was covered, chuckling softly.

My face was pale, but I felt warm, so I pulled the blanket back off and before I could hide my eyes in Kyoya's chest again I glimpsed the screen and started screaming.

It was instantly shut off and I felt warm arms surround me, soothing me as I started crying.

"This is why I told you not to lie to me about films." He said, feeling me sob against his t-shirt. "I'll be right back, I need to get you some tissues."

I nodded, wiping at my eyes as he got up and went into the kitchen that wasn't too far away. I kept wiping at my eyes, but the tears kept falling as I curled up, listening to the wind howl. Moments later, the lights flashed before they blinked out.

I then heard a thump.

"Kyoya…?" I asked wearily. A heard a couple of shuffles before a grunt.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi, I simply walked into-" there was a shattering noise, and as I whipped my head round, my eyes widened at the wall behind me crumbled, a branch smacking into my face and knocking me to the floor as a tree broke through, trapping me on the floor as I froze, feeling warm liquid trickle down my forehead.

"Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi!" I could hear shouting as I shuddered, feeling more warm liquid trickle down my shoulder from where a branch pierced me. I could hear branches getting snapped and Kyoya kept shouting, waiting for me to respond.

"Kyo-ya…" I said quietly, my vision flickering as I gulped on a lump that formed in my throat. It hurt, but I had to stay calm, I had to stay… calm.

I felt a spasm go through my chest and I gasped, biting my lip as I had the sudden urge to cry out. Now of all time? Why now… now…

"Hang on!" I made a faint whimpering noise as I allowed my head to loll, the cold wind long since entered the apartment as the rest of the people who resided here were screaming their heads off, panicking as they tried to get out the building.

_Screaming is such a delightful sound._

It isn't, it's the most horrible sound in the world!

_Blood is the deepest form of red crimson… how lovely._

Blood? Lovely? Yeah right.

_Your time to die has come._

No! It hasn't!

"Hurts… It hurts…" I whispered quietly, choking back a scream as the branch got pulled out of my shoulder. I felt myself getting picked up as I clutched desperately at Kyoya top, panting lightly.

"They'll be here soon Tsunayoshi, just hang on a little longer for the damn herbivores to get here…" said Kyoya, his lips pressing against my ear as my head throbbed painfully, my chest constricting and my right arm going limp.

"My… chest hurts…" I finally admitted bitterly, causing Kyoya to tense. "Will I get to see the New Year?"  
"Of course." Said Kyoya firmly. "And many New Years after that. You're not dying on me yet."

I smiled weakly, closing my eyes and making another whimpering sound as Kyoya managed to get through the front door and stood with me on the street. I could hear horrified gasps and felt someone place their coat on me.

I could hear sirens. An ambulance? Maybe. Everything sounded dull and slow, like when you get hit with a flash-bang of some sort. Another spasm in my chest caused me to cry out, even though I was trying to suppress the noise I was making.

_Scream, little one._

And that I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces**

**Summary:** Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

**Note:** Reupload

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I opened my eyes, breathing smoothly as I sucked in air, feeling a hand soothingly stroke my own. Turning my head, I smiled weakly at Kyoya as his eyes lightened.

"I made it for the New year, right?" I croaked in askance. He nodded and kissed my hand gently as I closed my eyes, biting at my lip as I felt my shoulder ache and my chest throb lightly. Opening them once more, I glanced to the side to see a nurse had appeared, feeling at my other wrist and scribbling on a clipboard.

_Keeping secrets from someone special is a sin._

I froze, as did Kyoya. He looked at me in concern, rubbing at me cheek and asking if I was in pain, but I didn't respond to him, feeling the nurse who was feeling my pulse frown as she muttered something about my pulse suddenly going faster.

_But I forgot. You're scared to tell him your secret since you don't want him to leave, do you?_

"Tsunayoshi. Tell me where it hurts and I'll deal with it." said Kyoya, still stroking my cheek as I looked at him with wide eyes, my eyes flickering to the side to see the nurse put morphine in the I.V bag attached to my wrist.

"I'm… fine…" I whispered. "I just… had a bad dream…"

Kyoya looked at me in doubt, but he let it drop anyway. He just kept my hand in his, asking the nurse to bring me some food. I watched her bow and walk away, one of those sickeningly sweet smiles across her lips as she slid the door shut.

I then glanced to the side of the room, where a television sat and the news was on. Local news. It was showing our apartment right out. Kyoya covered my eyes before grabbing the remote and turning it off.

"Don't think about it." said Kyoya. "Just rest a little longer. They're in the middle of bringing over a wheelchair from another hospital so that we can go home."

I nodded, my eyelids drooping. Kyoya would wake me up when it was time to go… a nap… didn't sound so bad right now…

_Just be careful, you don't want to die just yet, now do you?_

Enough… Enough was enough, just leave me alone.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I shivered and then snuggled into the blanket wrapped around me. I looked up and around, noticing that I was moving before I registered that we were walking in the town of Namimori.

"Kyoya?" I said, looking up from where I sat. Kyoya looked down and smiled at me, petting me on the head.

"Since our apartment is in the middle of being repaired, our insurance has paid for us to stay in a hotel until it's mended." said Kyoya, stopping to push me up a walk path, which caused me to hiccup and bury my nose in the blanket.

…

"Kyoya?" I said after a few minutes of me not saying anything. Kyoya stopped and then stood in front of me, then kneeled, giving me a careful, gentle hug.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" he asked me, causing me to bow my head as I considered on what to say next. I didn't know how he would react if I told him my secret, but I was going to risk it anyway.

"If I told you something that you might not like, would you be mad at me?"

"You can tell me anything." he said softly, reaching up to push a bang away from my face as he traced the scratches at the side of my head with his fingertips. "And I would never get mad with you."

My eyes darkened as I tried to figure out the easiest way possible to explain what was bothering me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out as a voice echoed in my head once more.

_Are you going to tell him about me? Go ahead then, cause if you tell him about me, you need to explain what you did when you were younger!_

I froze. That voice… Why did it continue to taunt me? I apologized so many times, I told it I didn't mean to… to…

I was to afraid to even think the thought. If I thought about it, then I would have bad dreams. I just… no… I couldn't… I looked up at Kyoya and started crying, which alarmed him a great deal.

"N-Never mind." I mumbled, feeling him continue to hug me as I took in his scent. I relaxed my muscles as I heard the stupid girl snicker in my head. I was weak, and she knew it. Kyoya separated himself from me, watching me shiver as he went back to pushing me towards our destination.

"You must be cold, and hungry." commented Kyoya, suddenly turning into a building where we were greeted quickly by a hotel member, who was bowing in a respectful way.

"We received word that you were on your way." said the male. "We have prepared ramps across your wing and bedroom for Mr. Sawada."

"Good." said Kyoya. "I trust the insurance company told you the details of Tsunayoshi's condition?"

"Y-Yes sir." replied the man, feeling Kyoya's glare at him. "We've arranged that certain toiletries are in the bathroom and that we've removed anything that would irritate Mr. Sawada's wounds…"

"Very well." said Kyoya, petting me on the head as he reached over. "The keys?"

I watched keys being placed in Kyoya's hands and watched the tense behaviour. Kyoya was well known around the area for being an expensive tutor that taught self-defence. He tried to teach me, but after my heart reacted badly to the different take on exercise he dropped it, apologizing over and over.

Me? I used to have a job, but most places won't accept me due to my frail heart. I now do most of my work online, writing small pieces for magazines and newspapers. But it's not a definite writing job, I mostly write articles in health or true life stories, but Kyoya told me to watch it after the last person I interviewed tried to kill me. She said she didn't attempt to stab her husband, but she nearly stabbed me when she said it!

I shivered. Don't even bother thinking about it. Knives weren't a thing I could cope with. I looked around at the nice design of the hotel as Kyoya wheeled me to our room, opening the door and pushing me inside, switching the lights on as I glanced round.

It was a three-star hotel, so it wasn't that bad. It had the double bed, nice T.V, a large bathroom so that I could wheel myself through the doors with no problem-

_Hey, isn't the bathroom where-_

Shut up, I internally told myself, cringing slightly when Kyoya looked at me in a confused fashion, taking the blanket off my shoulders and giving me an apologetic look as I hissed, feeling material scrape across my shoulder.

He walked across the room, opening the closet and bringing out one of those complementary robes and walking back over to me.

"Do you need help putting it on-"

"Kyoya, don't baby me." I said indignantly. "I know I might need a wheelchair, but I can manage something as minor as that!"

I got to my feet, my eyes widening as I wobbled and fell over, only to be caught by Kyoya. He shook his head in a 'I knew that was going to happen' style.

_Hee hee, you tripped over~!_

"Shut up…" I mumbled, before covering my mouth and looking at Kyoya. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't say that to you!"

"Say what?" said Kyoya, slipping my arms through the robe. Didn't he hear me? Maybe not, but perhaps that was a good thing. I stumbled over to the bed before sitting down gingerly, wincing anyway even though I was careful. Kyoya walked over to me and shook a packet. "The doctors gave me some painkillers to ease the pain in your shoulders and then some liquid form medicine you need to take for your heart-"

"It's that disgusting stuff again, isn't it?" I asked, looking at the bottle with the near enough black liquid in it. Kyoya nodded solemnly, kneeled down in front of me and handing me a glass of water and giving me one of the painkillers. I swallowed it and drank some, running my fingers down the side of my face as I looked at Kyoya with a nervous expression. "C-Can I have a mirror…?"

"I think you should let it heal a bit more." advised Kyoya, pulling my hand away from my face.

"Just get me a mirror." I whispered. "Or is it really that hideous?"

"Of course not." he soothed. "I'll be right back; I'll just get the hand mirror out the bathroom."

I watched him walk away and then looked at the main door as it opened, some form of butler-looking male going through the door and bowing without looking at me directly.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" he asked, not even noticing who I was as I paled and scooted back.

"M-Mukuro…" I stuttered, causing the male to look up in surprise before a smirk went over his face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Such a surprise to see you again~!" he said, grinning in a way that looked like a widened smirk. I heard the bathroom door hitting off something and when I looked round, I saw a fuming Kyoya who was glaring daggers at the pineapple-head.

"Why are _you_ here?" growled Kyoya lowly, a mirror still in his hand.

"Kufufu~ I've been assigned this wing to look after." replied Mukuro easily, still looking at me intently. "I was asked to check on the people who were staying in this room, but I never imagined it to be you two~ Celebrating the New year, I hope~?"

His eyes darkened in a malicious way, before looking at me, noticing the bandages across my chest and the bottle of medicine I was holding in my hand.

"Or is it because our little Tsunayoshi-kun went and crippled himself again?"

I paled, Kyoya growled and Mukuro started laughing, as did the voice in my head. I looked between the two, practically begging Mukuro would _not _say a word. Truth is, I used to date Mukuro before I was with Kyoya, and they had been mortal enemies since Kyoya figured out Mukuro actually _laughed_ at me as I writhed on the ground, clutching at my chest in pain.

It was a long time ago, and I knew I should still hate him, but he's the one that still has a tiny piece of my heart. It was as if he clung to it, refusing to let me go. I heard that voice in my head again.

_Hee hee~ Look at that look in his eyes! He's going to ruin you by telling your little secret and he's gonna take you back~!_

"Oh~ Tsunayoshi-kun~" said Mukuro suddenly, looking at me with his eyes glinting. "Is it still only me who knows _that_ secret or did you tell our beloved skylark too~?"

I looked at him with a horrified expression, cursing the voice in my head before slowly turning to look at Kyoya, who was looking at me with a confused expression. He had every right to be confused, since I told him I had no secrets against him.

"What's he talking about, Tsunayoshi?" asked Kyoya slowly, looking at me with a some-what hurt expression. He must hate the fact that Mukuro knew something about me that he didn't.

"Actually, now that I think about it~ That secret should be split into two separate ones, it's that _huge_~" continued Mukuro, causing my to stand up while clutching at my shoulder

"D-Don't!" I shouted at him, feeling his amused eyes wash over me. "It's something he doesn't need to know!"

"Oh~? Is it only something I can know~?" said Mukuro slyly. "That makes me feel so much more loved, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

I paled when I felt Kyoya's glare harden, but it wasn't even aimed at Mukuro. He was mad at me. He wanted to know what the hell we were talking about. I could understand that, since I probably would have wanted to know to, but I couldn't tell him. I felt so ashamed.

_Uh oh, he's gonna spill it!_

"Well you see, Kyoya-kun-"

I dropped to the floor, the stress of it getting the better of me. I heard Kyoya shout before my head connected with the floor, knocking me out fully.

* * *

_You are a disgrace._

_How could you do that? I thought you were a kind person, but you splattered blood across your own bathroom floor. Did you ever think about how I would feel, huh?_

I didn't mean it! I swear! No matter how many times I tell you, you won't believe me!

_Oh, I believe you all right, but it still doesn't give back what you **took away**. That… That **thing** was still in your hand. You didn't even struggle! You just… allowed it to happen. You didn't even shed a tear until days after it. You **disgu**st me._

I wanted to struggle! I really did! but I was scared and I-I…

_You were **scared?** Give me a break! How do you think **I **felt when you did that to me? How do you think I felt when-_

Please stop! How many times do I need to say sorry! How many times do I… I have to live with you telling me what I did wrong? I admit that I should have tried to stop it, but I couldn't stop **him**_**!**_

_Blame it on__** him**__ why don't you. You always blame __**him**_**. **_If you really think I should go torture __**him**__, then you shouldn't have trusted __**him**__. I warned you Tsunayoshi, I warned you that that __**man **__was __**dangerous**__. I told you to stay away from __**him**__. You are the one who is a stupid __**fool**__._

I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know, I-I didn't think he would be so cruel! You have to understand-

_Understand what? You thought he was a **good** person since he walked into your life, **claiming** to be your uncle. You thought he was a **good **person since he showered you with gifts and treats. I **was** your best friend, but you trusted **him** more than you trusted **me**. Since you acted like an **obedient little pup**, you didn't get **hurt **like **me**._

I'm sorry… You're right… But I… I can't go back in time and prevent it now. I wish I could have protected you. You should know that…

_I do know that. But the reason you can still hear me is because I hold a **grudge**. I have a **grudge **against **you **since it was by your **hand** that I died. I never got to fulfil my dreams, so I don't think you should have the right to fulfil **yours**._

B-But I-

_Did you really care for me? you're saying a lot of **'but I' **with me Tsunayoshi, it **angers** me so._

Then tell me what I have to do! What do I have to do to make it up to you.

_**I want you to die.**_

D-Die?

_Yes. I want you to kneel on the **bathroom** floor and pierce your **damn heart** as you did **mine**. I want you **dead**._

You can't expect me to do that! Everyone will think I committed suicide! Kyoya will be upset!

_**Kyoya. Kyoya. Kyoya.**__That's all I ever hear from you._

Stop it!

_**Kill **yourself, and I will no longer **torture **your mind. I will be satisfied enough to see you go into the depths of **Hell**._

I can't! No!

_Feel the **pain **I went through as **you** killed me, **Tsunayoshi Sawada.**_

* * *

I woke up screaming, feeling warm arms wrap round me instantly.

"Tsunayoshi." said a voice next to my ear, causing me to panic as I heard the strange note in Kyoya's tone. "Who- or what, did you kill?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pieces**

Summary:- Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Who- or what, did you kill?"

I remained rigid, looking at the steel cold onyx eyes of my lover as he stared at me coldly. What did I say when I was sleeping? What… What did I say?

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." I whispered, turning my head away from him as I lied through my teeth. He scowled and as up, sliding off the bed as he walked round the room.

"_Yes. . . I want you to kneel on the __**bathroom**__ floor and pierce your __**damn heart**__ as you did __**mine**__. I want you __**dead**_." said Kyoya suddenly, causing me to flinch. "You said that in a strange strangled voice while you were sleeping. The rest sounded too quiet for me to pick up. But you kept muttering about pain, death and killing someone."

I remained still as I sat up slowly, looking at him as I nibbled at my lip as he picked up the hand mirror that sat on the desk not far away. He peered at it, angling it so he could watch me.

"Mukuro Rokudo also told me something quite disturbing." he continued, making me pale and curl up as I looked at him with fearful eyes. "He told me you heard **voices**."

_Hee hee~ That would be me~!_

"I-I don't!" I tried to deny, feeling my heart clench and my shoulder throb. Kyoya looked at me with hard eyes as he placed the mirror down.

"He refused to tell me anything else." said Kyoya quietly, gripping the side of the table tightly. "But he told me about a girl you used to know, that she was murdered in your bathroom ten years ago and-"

"Enough!" I shouted, getting to my feet while clutching at my chest. My heartbeat raced and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Don't you dare mention that again!"

He looked at me with a shocked expression, not once thinking that I'd scream at him. I was glaring at him with a hurt expression and when he tried to approach me, I backed away from him.

"Why can't you understand that I can't tell you everything about myself!" I bumped into the bedside table but paid it no mind, watching Kyoya stop not far from me with his eyebrows knitted. "I never told you about it because it hurts to admit the things I can't damn reverse!"

He appeared shocked, and I was shocked at myself. I trembled and closed my eyes, gulping before they snapped open again when he appeared next to me, hugging me firmly.

"I'm just worried." he said. "You said in your sleep about killing someone, but I don't think you'd do something like that."

_Looks like he doesn't know you as well as he thinks~_

"There is nothing to be worried about." I whispered, letting the water that had gathered in my eyes to fall as I relaxed myself, my head leaning against Kyoya's chest as I listened to the slightly faster beating heart. I really had worried him. I felt horrible about it too.

"Promise me you'll get it checked out." I widened my eyes and then bit my lip. If I got it checked out, then wouldn't I have to admit what I done? What I done to her? No… I just couldn't do that.

_A coward is always a coward. I can't believe I used to admire you._

* * *

"From the way you've described his problem." said a doctor, skimming through his files until he pulled out one, looking at Kyoya with one of those fake, pleasantly warm expressions. "It sounds like Mr. Sawada has 'Schizophrenia'."

"Explain." he said dryly, causing me to flinch next to him. I refused to say anything, so he had to explain it all to him. I was quieter than a mouse, just looking round the room while ignoring everything aimed at me.

"People with Schizophrenia quite often experience hallucinations, and from my reports here, they mostly claim to hear **voices**." said the doctor, reading through and nodding. "They can often lose their train of thought; they also have problems developing social connections and relationships. They can also be very clumsy and…"

I wanted to bash my head off the table. Everything he was saying just like me, but I knew I wasn't hallucinating! I just… I couldn't explain it, but I actually knew it was _**her **_who was speaking in my head. Her name rung through my ears as I shook my head. It had to be her, I wasn't going crazy, right?

"An uncommon subtype, said person can be very mute, remain motionless in strange postures and strange positions and show purposeless agitation."

_Hee hee~ Are you going to hide me with that excuse? Just claim that it's a mental issue?_

I remained quiet as Kyoya kept questioning him.

"And the cause of this?"

"Well, a lot of the time it can result to hereditary, but when I looked at the Sawada's records, they're actually very healthy people, minus the fact that Mr. Sawada has Valvular Heart Disease." said the Doctor, still skimming. "But it can also be caused by the use of drugs, which is a possibility but the only drugs in Mr. Sawada's system are prescribed ones. Other than that it may be social isolation."

"As a child Tsunayoshi was quite frequently in hospital." said Kyoya suddenly. "Is that the cause of this?"

"Perhaps." he confirmed. "It does say that he was in and out due to his heart, and really that's the only reason I can say that he has the condition."

_Lame! Can't they see that it's not a mental illness; shouldn't you just tell them you murdered me and that I'm haunting you?_

Hell no. I looked at Kyoya to see that he was staring at me worriedly. Oh great. He saw that I spaced out; he's probably thinking that I was listening to her. I ignored him, looking as the doctor who was skimming through his medication cupboard before bringing out a small tub of pills.

"These should help with the voices. It's like an electrode that sparks at your brain to make it function properly and not letting it wander too much." Kyoya accepted the tub before signing the form that he had accepted them before standing behind me, wheeling me out the room as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not taking them." I said, eyeing the tub wearily. "They'll only make me ill."

"But if it'll help with the voices in your head-"

"I told you I'm not taking them!"

There was a long pause of silence as Kyoya turned a corner and wheeled me back in the hotel, lightly snarling when Mukuro greeted us at the door.

"Oya? How impolite~" he chuckled, allowing us past while handing our keys over. "Dinner starts at 4:30pm~"

Kyoya didn't even bother responding, just wheeled me back into my room and sat me at the desk while I reached over to put a cream over the scratches at the side of my face. I could see Kyoya sitting on the bed, reading the back of the tablet tub with a twitching eyebrow. He must have not liked the dosage or something- not like I was going to take it anyway.

* * *

I placed the lid back on the tube before standing up, walking next to the wall for support as I headed to the bathroom, shutting the door after me and locking it. I walked over to the mirror and tilted my head, tracing the healing scratches with a sigh.

_My face would be all decomposed by now, be thankful your face is still in tact._

"I am." I whispered, filling the sink up with water and splashing it across my face, some of it catching my bangs and as I looked up and froze when I saw something flash across it.

I watched my hair drip lightly as I raised my hand, pressing my fingertips against the mirror and closing my eyes. When I opened the, I covered my mouth from letting out a whimper as A figure stood there, her fingertips touching yet not touch through my own. I couldn't see my own reflection since she was standing there. Her short, dark green hair stayed still as a bitter smile spread across her lips, dark blue eyes watching me carefully.

_Don't bother calling for him. He won't be able to see me as you can._

"How can I see you now?" I asked quietly. "You know I don't believe in ghosts."

_You could say I'm just a figment of your imagination, but it wouldn't explain how you can hear me, respond to me and see me without expecting it Either that, you're just to have to start believing in ghosts, cause I'm definitely here._

"It's hard to believe though." I replied, watching her laugh lightly. True enough, she looked kind of transparent, but then again, it's probably my imagination like she said.

_Whether you want to believe I'm here or not, I don't really care._

She flicked her hair, her fingertips still connected with mine. I watched her quietly, looking at the small daisy that was under her right eye. She looked exactly as I remembered her, so she was just as young. The scary thing is, when she spoke to me now, she didn't have that gentle, soft and cheery voice she used to have. It was cold, bitter and full of hate.

"Why have you showed yourself?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She appeared to contemplate it for a while, the white silk she wore when she was buried moving slightly as she sighed.

_I was going to ask if you were going to do what I asked you of._

I shook my head. I can remember that she asked me to kill myself in the bathroom with a knife through my heart, but I wouldn't do that simply because I was asked. I was happy, and I didn't feel the need to kill myself for her yet.

"No." I replied softly. "I'm going to hell anyway **Uni**, so I might as well enjoy what little enjoyment I have left."

She seemed furious, but she kept her fingertips linked to mine at all times, her eyes closing. When they opened, they appeared a dead blue, the way they were when she was dead.

_Very well. Don't think I'm going to make your life any easier, Tsunayoshi._

I looked at her in confusion before the mirror flickered and the image changed. She was still there, well, half of her, and then the rest of it showed me. But it wasn't the scratched face I was expecting. It was my face, but it was decaying and rotting away, bugs swarming at it as I disconnected my fingers from the mirror and started screaming.

I fell back, feeling myself bang off the wall as I slid down it, curling up into a ball and cried my eyes out. I could hear Kyoya banging off the door, demanding that I open up, but I was too scared to move. After a few moments of him banging, I think he must have started panicking when everything stayed quiet.

Right after that, the door was kicked down and Kyoya rushed in, looking around before looking by the bath to see me curled up next to it, tears running down my face as I looked back at him, hiding my face as I remained still, sobbing into my hands.

"Tsunayoshi…" he said, kneeling down and as he reached out to pull my hands away, I flipped out, starting to scream my head off once more. He stayed still, unsure on what to do as I cried harder.

_Feel my misery. Feel my pain. Suffer like I did._

I heard a shuffle, and when I peeked through my fingers, Mukuro was standing in the room, a frown on his face as he looked at Kyoya.

"We need to talk." he said, a serious tone through his usually mischievous voice. Kyoya nodded, not daring to move quickly as he exited the room, leaving me cowering on the floor as I heard him shout at Mukuro. He was pissed, and he wanted to know what was going on. I rose to my feet and then looked at the mirror again, only to see the thing I saw earlier.

_That's what my face looks like **now**. Your face is going to look worse when you go to **hell**._

I grabbed the showerhead, trembling when I raised it and then smashed it off the mirror, watching the whole thing crack, small splinters being sent flying. I heard Kyoya enter the room again and then he hugged me tightly as I looked at him with a dead expression.

"Tell me what's going on." he whispered in my ear. "Don't leave me in the dark."

"I'm going to hell, Kyoya." I replied dully, causing him to pull back as he looked at my blank eyes. "I killed her. She didn't deserve to die yet I killed her. I am a disgusting person."

"Who did you kill?" he asked softly, holding me against his chest and rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Uni, of course." he replied. "I killed my best friend. I stabbed her through the heart and let her die on the bathroom floor. I should be the one dead, not her."

"Why did you kill her?" asked Kyoya, keeping his voice calm and I slumped against him.

"**He** told me to do it. **He **told that if I didn't kill her, he'd hurt everyone. **He **said that she was about to blow his cover. I never thought **he **was a bad person."

"Who is this, Tsunayoshi?"

"Uncle, of course…" I murmured, closing my eyes and allowing darkness to swallow me whole. "He… made me…"

Kyoya held me to his chest, looking at Mukuro for confirmation, and sadly, he nodded. He stroked my hair out of my face, kissing my forehead lightly. He took my limp hand in his, looking down at the ring that sat on finger, watching it shimmer in the bathroom light.

"I'll put the pieces together, Tsunayoshi."


	4. Chapter 4

Pieces

Summary:- Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

Chapter Four

_Uni-chan… Uni-chan… Uni-chan…!_

I opened my eyes and rubbed at my temples, hissing lightly as that shrill voice rung through my ears. When I looked to the side, I was greeted with an empty spot. I sat up slowly, scanning the dark room and sighing.

_Hee hee~ He left you~!_

"Shut up…" I mumbled, swinging my legs off the side of the bed and listening to the springs creek. I stood up, supporting myself in the bedside table as I stumbled to the other side of the room, feeling around in the dark for a light switch.

_Look behind you~!_

I froze and then turned my head slowly, looking back at my bed to see a girl sitting there, cross-legged as she giggled, her dark blue eyes glinting at she looked at him with a calculating expression.

_Surprise~! _

Her lips moved, but I only heard the voice in my head. She had one of those evil smiles on her face as she flicked at her short hair, giggling when she stood up, twirling in her boots.

"Uni… chan…?" I said, my eyes widening as she giggled again, her dark eyes looking me up and down.

_My, how big you've gotten~_

"W-Why- how…?" I squeaked, watching her dash across the room and tap the top of my medicine bottle. "You're not… real…"

_I'm not real or is it you that isn't real~?_

I stopped and thought about the answer before shaking my head roughly. I wasn't going to play this game with her! I was real, she was my imagination. I looked away from her as I turned back, looking back at the wall for the light switch. She wasn't there, she wasn't there, she wasn't-

_How **dare** you turn your back on **me**!_

It sounded like a horrible hiss in my ear. I keep brushing my hand off the wall, flinching when I heard the horrible hiss in my ear. I covered my ears, but her voice continued to ring through my head. I looked back and stared at her, looking at her fury filled face.

_I hate you! Why did you murder me? I thought I was your best friend!_

"Y-you are! I didn't want to, I swear-!"

_I swear, I swear! Get a grip Tsunayoshi! You killed me and you know it! You damn well stabbed me right through my **healthily **beating **heart**!_

I just stared at her with wide eyes, my hands still covering my ears as I kept apologizing. I sunk back, allowing my back to slide down the wall so I ended up sitting on the floor. It made me look small and Uni look big.

_Maybe I should be the one to kill **you**!_

I continued to look at her, never blinking as I watched a knife materialize in her hand. I knew I didn't believe in ghosts, but the thought of poltergeists just appeared in my head as I felt tears welling in my eyes.

I wouldn't mind if she killed me, it wasn't the reason I was crying. I… I just don't want to hurt Kyoya with me dying. Kyoya would somehow blame Mukuro and I-I…

I didn't want Mukuro to be hurt by my death either. Sure, he laughed at me when I was in pain, but he wouldn't intentionally let me die. He just had an issue with watching people suffer. Kyoya used to be like that, but he changed a lot.

She approached me and I closed my eyes, refusing to look at her as I covered my head.

_**DIE!**_

The door suddenly opened and bashed off my feet, causing me to flinch and look up abruptly. Kyoya had reached over for where the light was- which was on the other wall, and I paled. Uni was standing there, a sly smile on her face.

"Tsunayoshi?" said Kyoya, shutting the door and kneeling down, blocking my sight of her. "Why are you sitting here? How long have you been awake? Did I hurt you with the door?"

I didn't answer him, just stared directly behind him at Uni, who waved and then faded away as I gulped, feeling Kyoya stroke at my cheek to catch some stray tears.

He then trailed his hands down to my feet, rubbing the soothingly.

"I hurt your feet…" he murmured, picking me up from the floor and cradling me in his arms. I cried into his shoulder, shivering lightly. "You're cold. Let's put you back into bed, Tsunayoshi."

I looked at him wearily. He was acting overly cautious with me, like I was a package full of fragile goods, and he was upset because he just broke the spout off a china kettle. He held me tightly and then lay me down before walking across the room, grabbing my painkillers and heart medicine before coming back.

"Kyoya?" I whispered quietly, watching him sit next to me and give me a glass of water and a painkiller, which I took by habit, swallowing it into my dry throat before drinking the water. I watched him pour medicine into a spoon, which made my head turn away. He looked at me with a sad expression.

He knew I didn't like that damn bottle. The black liquid remained in the spoon as I kept my head away, feeling my chin being tilted to the side and then pulled down to make my mouth open. I looked at Kyoya with an irritated expression as he twisted the spoon in my mouth, letting the horrible liquid roll over my tongue and slide down my throat.

And like usual, I choked on it, feeling Kyoya lean down and rub at my throat in soothing circles as he watched me cry quietly. Eventually, I did swallow it, biting my lip and screwing my eyes shut as I pushed Kyoya's hands away, the after-taste of my medicine tasting horrible.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, nuzzling my cheek affectionately. "But you know you have to take it."

I shot him a quiet glare before settling down again, my breathing hitched as I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, letting the cold air get to my neck.

Kyoya go up and walked to the other side, not even bothering to change as he slipped in beside me, hugging me to his chest and clasping my hand in his own, admiring the ring on my finger. I kept my eyes closed, snuggling up to him for the warm-

That's when I noticed it.

"Kyoya, why do you smell of smoke?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking into calm onyx ones. "You told me you didn't smoke-!"

"I don't smoke." he said calmly. "But I was around people who smoked."

I smelled at him again, but didn't pick up any traces of alcohol. Why was he around people who smoked when he wasn't drinking?

"Were you playing poker again…?" I asked, pulling away from him and burying my nose in the blanket I was curled under.

"No." he said calmly. "I was talking to Mukuro Rokudo. He, I believe, was drinking some form of alcohol in the hotels late bar, and there were many smokers around."

I grew rigid, feeling Kyoya press a hand against my chest to feel my heartbeat going faster. He kept his hand there and stroked my forehead.

_He knows you murdered me and he knows about the voices, what else does he need to know~?_

"He was telling me about your uncle."

I remained still, gritting my teeth together as I tried to calm myself. I heard Uni laugh in my head once more, giggling and saying things incoherently. I looked at Kyoya with a cold expression, before batting his hand away from my chest and turning away from him.

"Don't you **ever** mention my uncle in front of me again!"

* * *

11:48am. 5th January.

I looked around from were I sat, feeling Kyoya push me around in my wheelchair around Namimori park as I watched little kids run around, flying kites and eating sweets, swinging on swings and chatting away excitably to their friends.

_Can you remember us doing that together? Eating ice-cream and spinning round the round-a-bout?_

I ignored her, feeling Kyoya pet my head as he bought two hotdogs from a stall and handed one to me. I looked at it blankly before biting into it, the taste of tomato and lettuce filling my mouth as I chewed it.

_Hotdogs? Naah, we used to share a bag of chips together with the left over lunch-money we had once a week!_

I looked up at Kyoya, who smiled as me and wiped some crumbs away from my bottom lip, kissing me lightly before he pulled away, continuing to eat what he had purchased. I looked at mine, not really having the appetite for it as I bit into it again, my tongue rolling over my tooth as a bit of lettuce got stuck in it.

_Hee hee~ Go brush your teeth, Tsunayoshi~_

My eyebrow twitched in irritation. When the hell was she going to leave me alone? I gave Kyoya my leftover hotdog and then folded my arms, closing my eyes.

_Just keep going~ Don't even pay attention to it… Come on, you can do it… go to **hell**._

I opened my eyes and choked, tilting my head to the side and puking on the ground, clutching at my chest and wheezing. Kyoya was thumping my back as I gasped, hearing Uni snicker in my head.

_Oh dear, to think I was hoping you were going to choke on your own vomit~!_

I shuddered, still clutching at my chest as I fell back, pressing myself against the back of my wheelchair as Kyoya stood in front of me, checking me over as gently as possible while prodding around my chest and stomach.

Good thing he took medical courses after he started going out with me. If not, I'd probably be dead numerous times. I looked at Kyoya with tired eyes, reaching out and stroking a bit of raven hair away from his face. He continued what he was doing as I coughed lightly, feeling him get up and wiping away the vomit that had dribbled down my chin with a napkin.

_Such the baby~_

I wanted to scream at her, but Kyoya would know I was hearing her again if I did, so I ignored it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'll be right back Tsunayoshi; I'm just going to get you a bottle of water." I nodded blankly, clenching and unclenching my hands and listened to the quiet breeze. I reopened my eyes and looked around, noticing Kyoya had left me where no trees were, but I felt myself stay still. Everything had gone quiet apart from the light tinkle of the ice-cream van.

Looking to the side, I saw young kids clamouring for their treats, laughing and giggling when the received what the wanted. I tilted my head, shivering lightly when the cold wind brushed over my ears as I tucked the blanket around my shoulders.

I then looked the other way and stopped, unclipping myself and then numbly walking towards a darkened area full of trees. No one ever came over here since they were afraid Uni would haunt them if they did, but I felt a want- need, to go see it. I ducked under a willow branch, getting my hands and knees dirty and I crawled inside, nibbling the inside of my cheek as I looked round.

It looked the exact same, minus the fact the wind had blown some things about. There was a cracked mirror lying on the ground, a far too used hairbrush, very, very dirty towels and blankets scattered across the floor…

_Brings back memories, huh?_

"Sure does…" I mumbled, looking at the plastic tea-set that looked worn and over-used, the drawer-set that didn't have all the drawers in it but had various bit and pieces still in it.

I got the fright of my life when I heard my mobile ringing in my pocket. I fumbled about before pulling it out, flipping it open and pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tsunayoshi, where are you?" Ah. I should have known. Kyoya had come back and I was gone, so I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute, hold on." I mumbled, not bothering to hang up as I leaned over and picked up the hairbrush, suddenly freezing when I saw a hand already on it.

_Tsuna-kun, I want to brush my hair first!_

Looking up, Uni sat there, a transparent look about her as she smiled slyly at me. I ripped the hairbrush away from her and then crawled back out, falling over but quickly got back up again. I could hear Kyoya speaking in the phone I had in my hand, but I didn't reply, just kept watching my back as Uni stood at the entrance, a fake hurt expression on her face.

I ran back round the corner, panting when I ran up to Kyoya and fell face-first back down, dropping the phone and sending the hairbrush flying, making it hit the side of my wheelchair. I felt his arms wrap round me and pick me up as he wiped mud away from my face before looking at the brush in curiosity.

"Whose is that?"

"M-Mine… and U-Uni-chan's…" I mumbled, separating from him and picking it up, holding it to my chest. "She used to brush my hair all the time and-"

_I **used** to do it, but not anymore._

"-and she can't anymore…" I finished, bowing my head as Kyoya picked the brush out of my hand, looking at the names scraped into the back while raising an eyebrow.

"It's definitely yours." He agreed. "It says 'Uni and Tsuna' at the back, but since she isn't here now, I guess it is yours."

"But I stole it." I retorted. "I don't deserve it."

"How so?"

"Uni should still have it. She should be alive while I should be dead."

"Nonsense." he said dryly, giving me the brush back and then began wiping the dirt off me. "Even though you killed her, you're still you. I know you wouldn't do that now, and after all, you were only seven years old after all."

"Why aren't you mad with me…?" I asked. " I mean, I killed someone and you don't seem to be affected at all. Doesn't it affect you to know that you sleep next to a murderer every single night?"

"Not really." He let out a smirk, petting my head affectionately as he whispered in my ear. "Since I don't believe you killed her."

I felt his breath tingle against my ear, his fingers running down the side of my face. I stayed motionless, listening to her laugh in my heard while also listening to Kyoya calm breathing in my ear. How he could manage that onslaught of information and remain sane was a wonder to me.

Since I was struggling to keep my own sanity.

How was I meant to stay sane with the memories of… of that night? How am I meant to live knowing the fact I killed my best friend without a valid reason? Why did I-?

_If you thought about it idiot, think about who clasped your hands around the knife and plunged it into my chest. You know whose at fault, so it's up to you to decide if it's **his** fault or **your** fault._

Uni…

I looked up at Kyoya, my eyes flickering as I thought hard, but nothing came to mind with the words. She said something about my hands being clasped, but… I don't understand. She said I knew who was at fault, but I really don't get the statement. What the hell was she talking about?

When you figure out who is who, I'll leave you alone, Tsunayoshi.

And when that time comes, I'll be at peace. Looking up at Kyoya, I smiled lightly.

"Do you want to play a game with me Kyoya?" I asked him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"A game?" he repeated. "I think I'm a little too old to play games-"

"Not any kind of game. A puzzle game." I said, blinking at him in an innocent manner. "A puzzle game that pieces my past together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pieces**

Summary:- Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A game. A puzzle. Many things could be registered.

A game was something that made you laugh. A puzzle was more of a thing that challenged the mind and made it concentrate on one particular thing at a time. The best way to describe a puzzle should be a jigsaw, I guess.

Slowly, and with a lot of thought, your need to piece the puzzle together. It's a great example of what I'm trying to do. But no, I wasn't trying to piece together a jigsaw, more like… I was trying to piece together my fragmented memory.

_It is a sin to lie to the one you love._

That had truth in it. It was a sin to lie to Kyoya on why I was trying to remember. He thought I wanted to be free of the suffering I had endured all these years, but I wasn't trying to end my own suffering. I was trying to let Uni's soul rest at peace.

"Tsunayoshi, your diary is really fragmented." said Kyoya suddenly, knitting his eyebrows together as he flicked through the pages of the book I'd written in just before Uni died. "You scored out the name that was related to your uncle and you keep highlighting words about how this Uni girl was showing distress to you. You picked it up, but you couldn't tell why she cried in your shoulder every day."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes blinking as no recognition came to me. "I don't remember that at all."

"You probably blocked it out." said Kyoya logically, taking off his glasses and wiping them while yawning. "So really you need to figure out what she was saying to you on those nights she was upset."

I sat and stayed still, my brain ticking as Uni snickered in my head. Even though it was clear these events had happened from reading my rambled diary, it was… nothing… nothing ever came to mind.#

_You always did have a bad memory!_

I narrowed my eyes. It was like she was trying to taunt me since I could never remember whatever I learned in class. I snapped out of it when I heard Kyoya speak to me.

"Tsunayoshi, you told me that your mother died in a car-crash." he said, near the end of my diary. "You wrote down In a messy scrawl that you found her dead in the kitchen not long after you wrote Uni was dead."

"I did?" I said, blinking in shock as I concentrated, but still I got nothing. I honestly thought my mother died in a car-crash, but my diary was saying something much different. I was growing more and more irritated. I wanted the answers!

"Is there anything else?" I asked, rubbing at my temples. He showed me the book again as I stared at the blocked out words.

'_**I knew then that- killed her.'**_

I sighed. I definitely scored out my uncles name during my state of turmoil. When I looked at my family tree, I had blacked out the name as well, so the only information I had was that this man was my uncle.

_Try harder idiot! I can't believe I used to socialize with the likes of you!_

I gritted my teeth but somehow managed to ignore her as I fingered the hairbrush I had picked up three days before. I was hoping it would give a hint, something that would help trigger my locked memories, but it was doing nothing.

"Tsunayoshi, do you remember where the girl used to stay?" asked Kyoya abruptly, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"Do I remember where Uni-chan used to stay?" I said, blinking and then frowning. "Isn't her address at the back of my diary?"

He flipped to the end, and sure enough, an address was written in a neat italic.

_**Tsuna-kun! Just cause I'm moving away does not mean we're staying out of contact! Besides, I still stay quite near, just not right next to you! Here's my address so that you can come visit, but knowing my mom, she won't let you in, so we'll still go to yours!**_

I scanned the back, a flicker of something appearing in my head before it vanished, before it irritated me further. Kyoya was reading, his glasses dropping down his nose slightly.

"She wasn't kidding." said Kyoya, brushing raven hair away from his face. "She only stayed several streets away from you. 27 Sakura Avenue, Namimori."

"I can remember staying in Chestnut Lane." I said, rubbing at my eyes. "Uni-chan would come over a lot and we would- would…"

_See! You can't even remember something so simple!_

"Don't worry about it too much Tsunayoshi." soothed Kyoya, petting me on the head. "I'm sure you've only forgotten due to the amount of time that's passed. It has been ten years after all."

Y-Yeah…" I mumbled, but I was certain that wasn't it. My memories were being blacked out. I couldn't remember my mother's bloody corpse but I could remember my friends. I was thrown into such a frenzy that I scored out my Uncle's name where ever I found it, the memories I had of him-

Were totally gone. Was it possible that any memory linked to him was damaged for some reason? If he was there, then I would have automatically blocked the memory out to try and forget him, right?

_Yeah, perhaps. But if you don't remember **him** then you won't be able to **remember** what really **happened**._

I felt like screaming at her. She seemed to know everything that was going on, so why wouldn't she tell me? I was this close to bashing my head off a wall when I felt Kyoya pin me back, his glasses falling off and hitting the floor.

"Relax, Tsunayoshi." he said calmly. "I suggest you get some sleep, we've been at this for hours, your brain just needs a rest."

I just nodded, scowling as I heard Uni sneer in my head as I closed my eyes, falling back and slumping against him the instant I shut my mind off. He wobbled slightly, but then picked me up bridal style, heading from the living area to the bedroom with practised ease.

_And as per usual Tsunayoshi, you are incredibly weak._

* * *

_It hurt. Mukuro was kneeling next to me, stroking my cheek affectionately as I clutched at the sleeve of his shirt, gasping as my heart clenched painfully._

_He was smiling. He was sadistic, but I still loved him as I cried my eyes out, blood dribbling from my mouth as I writhed on the floor, begging him to do something._

'_An ambulance is on its way, Tsunayoshi-kun.' he said, that smirk imprinting itself in my memory as he wiped the tears away from my face. My expression still begged him to do something, but he simply kneeled by my side, not doing a thing as my nails dug into his wrist._

_Truly, I loved him, I loved him so much hat I told him everything before I took a mental breakdown in hospital after they saved me again, chuckling when he watched doctors pin me down and sedate me when I screamed my head off, begging to die._

_I truly was a disgusting being. Mukuro had every right to laugh and enjoy me suffer. I killed a defenceless girl, I was oblivious onto what was going on until she collapsed to the floor, crying in pain._

_That should have been me, not her. I continued crying, feeling Mukuro cup my chin roughly as he kissed me lightly on the lips before letting me go, his hand hovering over my eyes and shutting the closed as I whimpered. I was going to die, I was going to die-_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi!" I shuddered and my eyes whipped open, gasping loudly as I dug my nails into Kyoya's wrist, deep enough to make it bleed. He didn't seem to care about himself, he was too busy pressing down on my chest as I panicked.

Did I nearly die again? I looked at Kyoya with wide-eyes, my head whizzing as I tried to figure out what I had dreamed about-

Mukuro. I had to find Mukuro. He knew everything. I sat up, clutching at my shoulder as I rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a dull 'thud' as I scrambled to my feet, feeling Kyoya stand next to me, supporting me as I looked around in a frenzy to find my shoes. Kyoya just watched me with tired eyes, wondering what the hell I was up to.

I finally found the thing I was searching for, but ending up tripping and bashing my face off the floor at the same time before scrambling back up

"Tsunayoshi… What are you doing…" asked Kyoya, finally giving into the temptation and began rubbing just below his right eye, yawning. "It's a bit late to go out now-"

"I need to find Mukuro!" I yelped, messily tying my shoelaces as he looked at me with a confused expression before it darkened.

"Can I kill him too?"

"NO!" I sighed. I just couldn't sway Kyoya's thoughts about him at all, now could I? I grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door the instant he managed to get a pair of slippers on. "Kyoya, didn't you say Mukuro goes to a late bar?"

"You aren't going there." Kyoya stopped and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "At least explain your reason for wanting to see him."

"I… I had a dream." I mumbled uncertainly. "I was with Mukuro, and my subconscious told me that he knows everything. I told him everything before I had a mental breakdown and forgot."

"A mental breakdown?" Kyoya looked suspicious. "I didn't see it in your medical history-"

"That's the thing! It isn't under my medical history since it isn't a physical thing like my heart or injuries!" I pointed at my head. "Treatment for things that happen mentally are held in a different record!"

"You never told me about that…" Kyoya turned his attention away from me and then grabbed my wrist, walking me as I stumbled as he muttered quietly. "We should have brought your wheelchair…"

"No time." I said, feeling Kyoya open a door and pull me gently through, where I covered my nose where smoke was. I was pulled over to the bar, where the bartender gave us both a toothy grin before asking what we wanted, but Kyoya declined instantly.

"Do you know where Mukuro Rokudo is?" he asked calmly, the guy tilting his head to the side.

"He hasn't been 'ere for a while…" he muttered. "He disappeared awhile ago. He hasn't been at work either."

Kyoya furrowed his brow and I bowed my head. Just great. Mukuro had to vanish when I needed him most?

_Hee hee~ Oh well~_

To think I thought she was starting to like me. She did give me a few occasional hints, but other than that she just taunted me. The puzzle just became that much more difficult.

* * *

**Three days later. 8th January.**

Mukuro had vanished from the face of earth. Kyoya pushed me round town in my wheelchair as I rubbed at my temples in frustration. I curled up in my mound of blankets, feeling Kyoya run his fingers through my hair as we stopped and entered a coffee shop.

"One coffee, one hot chocolate." Ah. Kyoya never did like hot chocolate. He was like a coffee maniac, considering he drank it everyday, but then again, I did love chocolate, I just wasn't allowed to have it often.

He pushed me next to a table and then sat down, reaching over and grabbing one of my brown locks in his hand.

"You need a haircut." He informed as I blew upwards, the hair falling in front of my eyes. "Although you look cute, it's probably a nightmare to see out of."

I nodded and glanced to the side to see that our two drinks had been served, mine covered in cream and cocoa powder while Kyoya's just looked black. I lifted it up and stared at it for a while before taking a sip, closing my eyes and sighing. Hot chocolate was one of my most favourite things.

Kyoya drank his while placing his glasses on, still skimming my diary. I just kept drinking my drink, looking out the window and then blinked when I saw light snow falling. Such a pretty thing.

_We used to play in it a lot, I can remember your hair drenched in white while I snuggled into my scarf, my hair too short to keep me neck warm._

I blinked and sighed. She was going into one of her nice moods, so she wasn't going to taunt me for at least another ten minutes. Leaning back, my hands felt warm around my cup as I looked around, watching little kids tug at their parents sleeves and ask what was wrong with me.

I didn't really mind. I could remember doing something similar when I was younger, when I stayed with-

I stayed with…

"Tsunayoshi." I raised my head and blinked at Kyoya with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Where did I stay when my mom was dead?" I asked, shivering lightly. "I don't remember… but I should remember… since I was clearly staying with someone for a few years before I got here."

Kyoya's eyes flickered as he went to the back of my diary once more, his eyes narrowing as he took his glasses off.

"I think you may have stayed with your uncle." Said Kyoya, causing me to freeze. "It says you were staying somewhere, but the name was scored out."

Uncle… Uncle who? It was annoying me. I needed to find Mukuro, or I needed to find someone who knew me when I was younger and my uncle, or I needed to find my uncle myself. It was so…

_Irritating!_

Kyoya looked at me with a shocked expression, his mouth agape as I shook my head. I said that out loud, didn't I? He stood up and hugged me, petting the back of my head.

_Unable to remember something so trivial! Useless, useless, useless!_

And I truly did feel useless. Kyoya tried so hard to help me, but I wasn't able to do anything. My mind was half blank. Maybe I really was going crazy.

"We figured out a small piece." I looked up, biting at my lip as Kyoya continued speaking. "We know that you were with your uncle sometime after the death of Uni and your mother."

I blinked and felt my eyes water. I really was a disgrace. Why would I want to hang around with the man who killed everyone precious to me?

_Because you are a fool._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pieces**

Summary:- Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**January 22****nd****.**

Sitting near a window ledge, I watched as the late snow began to fall. We never got a white Christmas, and no one saw the snow coming at such a late date. In one week from today, I'd be allowed out of my wheelchair.

Mukuro had vanished, so I had to think of another thing. When I checked Uni's house, Aria, her mother, had already moved away. So really I had no clue where to go now. Kyoya sat next to me, my seven-year-old diary always by his side.

I don't know how to explain it, but I was really worried about Mukuro. He was a sadistic jerk, sure, but I still loved him for a reason.

He was the first person to actually accept I was there. I can remember I used to walk around, people shouting at me when I didn't know how to respond to them and then getting pushed around a lot. In fact, the only reason I was still alive today was because of him.

Looking at Kyoya through thick eyelashes, I closed my eyes.

Mukuro had saved me from a gang that were in the process of beating me up. They didn't know about my heart disease nor did they know I was fragile; they were just doing it since I looked weak. He dealt with them, obviously, before taking me to hospital, but he had that delighted smirk on his face when he saw blood running down my face.

I knew he just had an issue with making people suffer, but that's simply because I knew of his past.

When he took me to hospital, which was the same day as I met Kyoya, who was getting his wrist checked out since he had damaged it when teaching self-defence. I could remember he glared at Mukuro, practically accusing him of doing that to me since he was smiling.

A few days after that, Mukuro asked me out, and since I didn't know what to do, I stuttered out a yes. Kyoya had given me his number and told me that if I ever needed him, then just phone him. But the thing was…

I never had a freaking phone!

So after two months, Mukuro did explain his reasoning. Apparently his parents were very fond of science and used children as guinea pigs for experiments, including himself and his sister, who I have never met. I felt so sad for him, but I was happy to know why he smiled every time I was hurting. It was just his way of coping with the pain of seeing another suffer.

After that day where he was smiling when my heart strained, Kyoya took me away from him, only after I took a mental breakdown and told him everything before my mind blocked it out. It was just… so…

Frustrating, for lack of a better word.

My eyes were still closed, and I didn't react when I felt Kyoya lifting me out of my wheelchair and placing me back on the bed, tucking me in with the covers and kissing me lightly on the forehead. My head lolled slightly into his hand, feeling his thumb trace lightly on the faint, near enough healed scratched on my face, seeing the faint, small scars it left.

I felt him lean down and press his palm against my chest before he pulled away, walking to the other side of the room. He usually just left me in peace and checked up on me every so often to make sure I wasn't in pain.

I'm glad Kyoya was there for me, but Mukuro… was just another story.

* * *

**January 29****th****.**

"Seriously Kyoya, I think I've forgotten how to walk!" I said, tumbling back and falling into his arms. He had a pair of crutches for me, but I had point-blank refused to use them. I separated from him once more, wobbling one, two, three-

SLAP.

I fell back, Kyoya not being able to move fast enough as I hit the ground, rubbing at my face with one eye closed as I stared up, hearing Kyoya growl at the woman in front of me, who had a furious expression on her face, deep blue eyes glaring at me and a daisy under her right eye-

"A-Aria-san…?" I mumbled, feeling Kyoya pick me up and hug me to his chest. She was angry, but anyone would have been able to tell that. Kyoya looked at me with a questioning expression. "Kyoya, this is U-Uni-chan's m-mother-"

"Don't you _dare_ address my _daughter_ like that!" she screeched, still glaring daggers at me. "Murderer!"

I felt my chest clench as I looked away from her, feeling Kyoya continuing to hold me as my face swelled and bruised. He was growling lowly, and I could feel Aria's glare as I clutched at my chest, my breathing hitched.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't bring that up." growled Kyoya, his eyes glinting. Aria glared back twice as cold before pointing an accusing finger at me.

"It should have him that got killed! Not my beautiful daughter!" she shouted, attracting a lot of attention from around us. We were not long out of hospital and where on the outskirts of town. I looked at her with wide eyes before I bowed my head. I remained slumped in Kyoya's arms as I opened my mouth to say something, but my heart clenched painfully and I let out a small gasp, clutching to Kyoya's sleeve while trying to whisper something.

_Weak. Pathetically weak. It's my __**mother **__for pity's sake! You shouldn't be that __**weak**__._

I gritted my teeth, pushing the pain aside as I turned my head back towards Aria with a determined expression.

"I didn't kill _her_." I murmured. "I'll find out who did it, but I'm sure it wasn't me."

"Liar!" she screeched, about to hit me again when a hand wrapped round her wrist and twisted it just hard enough so it wouldn't break. It couldn't be Kyoya could it? But I saw him standing right behind her, so how-?

I looked behind myself and saw myself laying back on Mukuro. When had they switched? More like, when had Mukuro come back? I watched with wide-eyes as Aria kicked out, not even managing to scratch Kyoya in the slightest and when I tried to move, I felt my chest spasm and I flopped back, crying out lightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mukuro smirk lightly, but not as bad as he used to.

Kyoya let go off Aria and took me from Mukuro, glaring at him slightly before cradling me.

"It's ok Tsunayoshi. We'll go to hospital right now." he said soothingly, his hand hovering over my chest before it pressed down gently. My eyes turned to the side to see Aria, who was glaring at Kyoya with evil intent when-

CRACK.

I hit the ground, feeling a bit of blood splatter across my face as Kyoya hissed, glancing to his shoulder to see that his skin had been torn right over it, and leaving a deep flesh wound and probably a cracked shoulder blade. I was still in Kyoya's arms, and as I looked up, I see Mukuro barely dodging a stab to his gut. If I didn't know better, Aria had wanted to kill me for years.

My eyes shut and I went limp under Kyoya's weight, the shock getting the better of me. Kyoya quickly checked over me, feeling at the pulse in my wrist and neck before sighing relief. He picked me up, wincing lightly as his shoulder stung against the material of his shirt.

Although a master of defence, there weren't any opening with Aria waving a knife around so recklessly. The next smart thing would have been to phone the police, but he could hear someone already on the phone, so it wasn't necessary.

"I thought you were going to get your revenge on Tsunayoshi-kun, _Aria-chan~"_ a voice said, causing Kyoya to turn his attention to a white-haired male and for a voice to ring in my head.

_It's __**him**__. He's __**here.**_

Him? Who? I cracked my eyes open and then looked, before I paled. White hair, purple eyes, white suit. My hands instinctively reached for my ears as I heard screaming ring through them. He was here, uncle-

_Don't you __**dare **__call him __**uncle**__._

Byakuran was here. My eyes watered as I felt Kyoya hold me tightly, feeling me tense and shake. He probably clicked on to who it was by now. He took a few steps back as I stared to the side, watching Mukuro manage to grab Aria's arm before she swung again, only to be knocked by to the ground by the male behind him.

"Ah, Mukuro, I believe I need to kill you too." said the white-haired male on an afterthought. "He did tell you everything, didn't he?"

I watched him, my eyes becoming confused when something fell from Mukuro's face and hit the ground, and when he looked out, I clenched my fist. His eye was red. A really dark red. So that's what he was trying to hide from me every time I tried to look at it.

"I believe that is nothing to do with you, Byakuran." He said, wiping blood away from his face. "I'll only tell to the ones Tsunayoshi-kun asks me to tell."

Byakuran chuckled, watching Kyoya put me down with a civilian who was recording the whole thing on his phone. He sprinted and appeared in front of Mukuro before Byakuran could move a step, frowning with his raven hair blowing lightly. Byakuran was chuckling as he grabbed Aria by the hand, pulling her away.

"We'll deal with this later~ I hear sirens~" he chuckled, pulling her and running the opposite way. I wanted to stop Aria. She didn't know she was going around with the person who murdered everyone. Kyoya did chase her, but had to jump back when a motorcycle rushed right past him, Byakuran driving and Aria sitting at the back.

It was two people I never thought I'd see together. Didn't Uni tell her? Tell her that-… that…

_You've forgotten again? Idiot!_

After all that, I just ended up in hospital again, but this time felt awkward. Usually, I'd have Kyoya by my side, but he was somewhere else getting his shoulder treated and Mukuro was a couple floors up, considering he passed out after he lost a bit of blood from his split open head. I think he had cracked ribs as well, but I couldn't tell.

* * *

I stayed still as the painful feeling of getting an I.V jagged into my wrist, the nurse feeling at the pulse on my left wrist before scribbling down on a clipboard before pressing gentle yet firm hands against my chest, feeling at my heart.

"I think you might have to go into surgery again." she sighed. "One of your valves has shifted."

I nodded blankly, already used to this occurrence. It would be the fifth time I've had to go into surgery over a shifted valve. I felt smooth fingers brushing cream across my face, the bruised skin highly sensitive as I winced when she accidently pressed against it.

She apologized before fluffing my pillows, injecting morphine into the I.V bag before she left me to sleep.

I heard shuffling, and when I opened my eyes, I nearly got the fright of my life. Kyoya was sitting there, his arm with the sore shoulder slung up as he dozed in a chair next to me. I wanted him to go rest somewhere more comfortable, but I didn't want to wake him.

I reached for his face, brushing the raven hair away and watching his calm expression. Watching people while sleeping was such an interesting thing. Their worries always looked like… they were washed away, like sand on a pebble.

I let my hand fall away from him as I looked at the ceiling, looking to the side and staring at the machine that glowed green, watching my heartbeat run in a rather ragged style. I bet that nurse probably told Kyoya I'd need surgery again. I then looked up at the ceiling, my eyes drooping.

I wonder how Mukuro is? He's probably asleep right now, like most people in the hospital should be. I closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to trail away before Uni started speaking again.

_So my mother has disappeared with __**him**__, huh?_

I didn't have to say it out loud, she already knew my answer. Byakuran Gesso was the one who murdered her and my mother, but through my shattered mind, I thought it was me; the voice in my head just went along with the same thoughts.

_I thought she would have read my diary. It has every single detail about what happened to me._

Diary? Uni's diary? I sat up abruptly, the heart monitor suddenly racing as I coughed, waking Kyoya up next to me. He was on in a flash, pushing me back down and pressing against me chest, watching the monitor slow down slightly.

"Let go." I said, looking at his tired expression. "Go back to sleep, Kyoya."

"No." he said sharply. "I'm staying awake until you go back to sleep."

"I need to do something!" I yelled, causing him to freeze as I bit my lip. "Her diary… I need to find Uni's diary!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Pieces**

**Summary:-** Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I remained still, Kyoya still pinning me to the bed as he froze, his eyes confused. His facial expression softened as he stroked my cheek, whispering gently.

"I would have liked to let you go find it." he said softly, his raven hair brushing against my face. "But you have surgery soon, so I can't let you go out."

I tilted my head to the side, nodding slightly in unhappiness. He let go off me, running his fingers gently through my scalp and soothing me with soft whispers, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes drifted to the side where I saw the late-night nurse come in and started the process of checking me over, checking my pulse, my heart, etc.

Kyoya sat back down, thinking quietly as I glanced at the heart monitor and watched at it's ragged patterns before sighing. Due to my age, I'd be in surgery within a few days, maybe hours depending on the schedule.

I didn't like surgery. I knew it helped me a great deal, but the thought that I might never wake up again had always crossed my mind.

_Like it would matter._

I wonder why Uni still taunts me in my head. I know on some form of subconscious level that I didn't kill her, so why…?

Why does she continue to make me suffer?

* * *

**31****st**** January.**

"It's good to see your ok, Mukuro." I said half-heartedly, looking from side to side to see both Kyoya and Mukuro glaring at each other. I'd always joked to myself that one was a hero and the other a villain. Like… Kyoya was Hero Skylark and Mukuro was villain Pineapple-

I burst out laughing, startling both off them before I started coughing lightly, quieting down. Today was the day they fitted in an emergency booking for me to get surgery, and it was only ten minutes away before they have to knock me out. As usual, Kyoya was next to me, but Mukuro had to discharge himself to sit with me and had to glare at a nurse darkly since I had a 1-visoter at a time rule.

Blowing upwards, my hair swished out the way from my eyes as Kyoya held onto one hand and had this argument with Mukuro since he held the other one, which made me laugh until I was sure they were going to kill each-other.

It was silent for a few moments, and I closed my eyes and sighed in content when Kyoya ruffled my hair or Mukuro tickled the back of my palm. It felt nice, having these two next to me. Time appearing to be ticking fast to me, even though I wanted it to go more slowly. I think Kyoya could sense my worry and leaned down, kissing me on the cheek gently and stroking his thumb over my cheek. Mukuro knew that he couldn't do the same, but he squeezed my hand when my eyes widened when the door opened, a group of doctors coming in as I clutched at Kyoya's sleeve.

That was always the scary part. I wasn't scared of getting surgery, I was just afraid of _complete strangers_ cutting me open and-and…

"Hush." said Kyoya quietly, linking his fingers with mine. "After this, we'll go out, get you some hot chocolate and we'll get you something nice to eat."

Before surgery, it's recommended you didn't eat much, so I was starving. I nodded, giving him a weak smile before I turned to Mukuro, who was in the middle of moving out of the doctors way.

"Kufufu, there isn't really much I can say, Tsunayoshi-kun." said Mukuro, flashing that smile he used to always use with me. "Good luck?"

"That's not helping-"

"Thanks Mukuro, Kyoya." I mumbled, watching as a nurse directed Kyoya away from me. "Promise me you won't argue when I'm through there?"

Awkward silence. I knew they were going to argue anyway, but it was worth a shot. Closing my eyes, I allowed my head to be tilted upwards, a gas mask being strapped over my mouth. Oh, the joys…

I felt a wave of drowsiness as I glanced to the side of the room, watching Kyoya force a comforting smile while biting at his lip as he stood next to Mukuro, who was in the middle of pinching himself so that he didn't say something cheeky.

_You're going to die._

I am not going to die. I'm gonna live and get my damn hot chocolate and food.

_Your blood is going to splatter all over the operating table._

As it usually does in surgery, Uni.

_You have a weak, frail body; you won't be able to survive your __**17**__**th**__time of this._

I'm so sure I heard this answer when it was my **16****th**too.

_You're going to come visit me and Nana-san in heaven_.

I didn't know how to answer to that one. I was expecting something along the lines of 'you're going to hell' or 'DIE!', so I was a little shocked as my vision plunged into darkness.

_BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP._

_From the viewing point, Kyoya sat and watched, not affected with the sight of blood but badly affected at seeing my chest being cut open. Mukuro had come along as well, but he had looked away._

_I couldn't tell how they were feeling, considering I couldn't feel anything at all. I knew the process well enough, but… I was just glad I couldn't see or feel any of my surroundings._

_I couldn't see Kyoya crying lightly, I couldn't see Mukuro hiding his face since it brought back bad memories, I couldn't see any of it. In fact, I didn't even know they watched half the time._

_In a world of darkness, you couldn't feel a thing, so you couldn't tell if you were alive or dead, in pain or perfectly comfortable. You only have the last thought you were having before you black out. During that black-out, I wasn't so sure if you could think anything, because every time I woke up, I seemingly just thought I went to sleep and woke up, minus the pain I get in my chest every time I move after it._

_Then again, you must be able to think if I'm thinking this right now? But it felt quiet, too quiet. I couldn't even hear Uni laughing or snickering at me in my head. It was kind of concerning._

_BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP._

_It felt cold. Not cold, cold, it was… kinda like a cool breeze… or a cold bath perhaps. Maybe I've thought this before. Since I refuse to die here, I won't believe I'm dead. Besides, Kyoya was waiting for me and so was Mukuro, although he'd probably smirk and make a comment Kyoya won't like and punch him. Perhaps I should stop them…_

_And then-_

* * *

**10****th**** February.**

"You're extremely lucky, sir." said a nurse, bowing low. "We nearly lost him, and we were about to give up, but his will to live is incredible!"

Kyoya nodded and then looked at me. My eyes were dull from the amount of pain-killing drugs I was under and I didn't even notice his presence in the room. He nodded, saying his thanks as the nurse scurried off, not willing to piss off _Hibari Kyoya_.

Slowly, I reached my hand out to try and find Kyoya, who was starting to flicker in my head. I settled down when I found a warm hand, my eyes half-closed. Mukuro had registered somewhere up there, but not quite.

"Kyo-ya?" I hiccupped, giggling lightly. Kyoya smirked and then petted my head gently, making sure not to touch any of the wires surrounding me. I kept giggling, unsure of my self as my fingers twitched in his hand.

"Last time I saw you like this was around a year ago." said Kyoya calmly, running a finger down my nose which caused me to giggle once more. "Although cute, I believe I prefer it when you're a little bit more serious."

I blinked at him and giggled once more. My eyes opened a bit more as my other hand reached for his face, brushing raven hair away so I could look at his eyes. Right now, I really don't think the word 'serious' was in my dictionary. I blinked a couple of time, before I screwed my head back on.

"Kyoya, when did I get out of surgery?" I asked, yawning. Kyoya sighed.

"Ten days ago." he replied dryly. My eyes widened slightly as I allowed his answer to sink into my brain.

"Ten days ago?" I gulped. "N-No, if that's true then-"

"It's the tenth of February today." said Kyoya, petting my head soothingly. "You've been on life-support this whole time."

"E-Eh?" I shook my head. That couldn't be possible. I know I'd been on life support before, but ten days was a bit much. The last time it was only two days.

_Hee hee~ you really did nearly die~_

"Where's Mukuro?" I asked suddenly, causing Kyoya to frown. I looked at him my eyes flickering lightly as he thought the easiest way to explain.

"He had to leave after he saw you getting cut open. He said something about bad memories before he ran out." I frowned. of course that would bring back bad memories, a knife, blood and a gas mask…

Is probably why his eye is like that. I never once thought Mukuro would be so… How do I put it? I'm taking a guess places with a lot of medical equipment just freaked him out to a certain extent.

"When can I go home?" I asked tiredly, relaxing myself against the pillows. Kyoya continued petting my head as he smiled.

"Tomorrow after your check-up." he said warmly. "Then I'll get you some hot chocolate and-"

"Can Mukuro come too?" I asked, causing him to blink in surprise. "I know it's really sudden, but-"

"If that's what you want then that's what you want." he shrugged, acting as if he couldn't-care-less. I knew he hated him, but I still needed to talk to him. I closed my eyes slowly, mumbling to myself.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

**12****th**** February.**

It's happened again. Mukuro's just disappeared once more. I'm starting to wonder what's going on with him. One minute he'd be with me and Kyoya, the next he would just vanish without explaining his reasoning.

Sitting in our usual coffee shop, Kyoya explained to me that our apartment had now been fixed and we'd be allowed to move in on the 13th, which was only a day away. All of our possessions had either been replaced or fixed, and all the trees that could touch our building had been cut down.

I felt relieved. Perhaps we could back to the life was, it was settled, and the voice never bothered me so much.

But I knew it could never be like that now. I wanted to know about my past, I wanted Aria to know who the true murderer was, I wanted to be at peace with myself. I never murdered her, but I must have had something to do with it if I was willing to blame the whole thing on myself, right?

_Hey, listen to that! Can't you hear that!_

Hear what? I looked at Kyoya in confusion when he pulled me to his chest gently, looking round. Why was everyone so panicked? I couldn't hear anything!

_Idiot, fool! Just listen! Stop focusing on me, listen out there!_

I blinked and then covered my ears as I heard screaming and a cars crashing into one another in an attempt to stop. The bridge that led out of the town had collapsed. People were screaming as they plunged into the deep river.

Mukuro was there, he was kneeling over the edge, holding onto a girls hand before something cracked and he toppled over.

"MUKURO!" I shouted, running forwards and going to the railing as I watched him fall, a purple-haired girl in his arms as he felt, twisting round so they wouldn't get hurt too badly. There was a splash before they disappeared under, and I was shouting my head off as Kyoya tried to pull me away from the rail.

This wasn't an accident. It was done on purpose. The smoke looked like someone had bombed it, as so many things were on fire. People were diving out of their car windows, continuing to scream as their flesh was penetrated with cold water.

I kept looking over the edge, my hear pounding before I slumped back, spotting Mukuro's head pop back up and he choked on water, looking round as he held the girl in his arms. She looked like him. Perhaps that was his sister?

Looking to the side, I saw boats of all forms coming in, and a speedboat appeared next to Mukuro and the girl. I watched as he forced the girl up before him, sinking back down before he swam back up, wincing slightly with his ribs before he got pulled on himself.

I covered my mouth, beginning to cry. How could something so horrible happen- now? What was happening? Was there a terrorist of some form?

Kyoya kept me to his chest, whispering in my ear.

"It's ok Tsunayoshi, it's ok…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Pieces**

**Summary:-** Tsuna was getting tired of picking up the shattered remains of the relationships he had. Right now, he was stuck in the middle of choosing between his current lover, or his ex, Rokudo Mukuro, who also knew his secret. 1827. 6927. Tsuna's POV. AU.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Well… this is Chrome." I stood next to kitchen as Mukuro wrapped the girl up in a blanket. "This is my sister."

"N-Nice to meet you." she said timidly, hiding her eyes as her teeth clattered. She refused to show me her eyes, so I just assumed something had happened to her as well. Kyoya merely nodded, watching people getting pulled back onto land. People had calmed down a lot, well, they had to calm down if they wanted to save the children that couldn't swim in the water.

Police were already at the scene and were making sure everyone was safe as they investigated the cause. Most of the evidence would be washed in the river though, so it would be difficult to figure out who it was. Kyoya keep his arms wrapped round me as I looked round, listening to people talking quietly as the whole thing got filmed for the news.

It was then my eyes widened when I heard the loud screech of a motorcycle.

… … …

For once, Uni made no comment, and it actually scared me. I'd grown so used to her presence that for her to suddenly not talk… something was not right.

"Mukuro." said Kyoya dryly. "I think it's high time you explain what happened to Tsunayoshi when he was younger."

Mukuro nodded and petted his sister on the head, feeling someone wrap a blanket around his shoulders.

"When Tsunayoshi-kun was a young boy, his uncle, Byakuran Gesso, murdered both his best friend and his mother since they knew something that he didn't. He fully intended to kill Tsunayoshi-kun too, but he had grown kind of attached to him by this point." said Mukuro, coughing before continuing. "He killed both of them in front of him and then threatened him to stay quiet or else he would end up buried under the ground with them."

I'd tensed by this point, but Kyoya was still petting my head.

"Tsunayoshi-kun told me that his friend had told him that his uncle had been harassing her. It was pretty easy to say that this man was infatuated with a seven-year-old girl who had no interest in him whatsoever. It seemed to be the case that he continually sent gifts to her, starting off with flowers etc."

I was knitting my eyebrows together. Surely this couldn't be going where I thought it was going-

"It got to a point where Byakuran would send objects and items of clothing totally inappropriate for a girl her age. She was planning to report him, but he stabbed her in Tsunayoshi-kun's bathroom before she could do a thing. He killed Tsunayoshi-kun's mother since she had witnessed it and then kidnapped Tsunayoshi-kun and locked him up for a count of eight years."

"But I can remember getting surgery and being in hospital-!" I was cut off by Kyoya, who nodded at Mukuro to continue.

"When he reached the age of sixteen, he fled from his uncle's, but then was viciously attacked on a street. That was the day both me and you met him." finished Mukuro. "You know the rest so I won't even bother explaining."

Eight years of my memory had vanished. Eight years of my life had been wasted. It explained why my schooling was awkward and I didn't have any qualifications to my name. I just vanished from history and appeared once more when I was sixteen.

After taking a mental breakdown, I forgot mostly everything from age sixteen and under. Now that I think about it, my earliest memory apart from the flickers was the day I met Mukuro and Kyoya.

I should be grateful towards Mukuro; he probably stopped me from getting to the point of no return. I must have fled in panic, my mind hazed. Who knows what I would have done without him doing stuff for me.

I loved Mukuro, but now I loved Kyoya. I was engaged now. I had to let it go now, but I'd still keep my contact with him. To me, he'd always be precious, just not as precious as Kyoya. I felt Kyoya's hand brush across my cheeks and I then realized I was crying.

I don't know if they were tears of happiness of tears of grief. I found out what I wanted to know, but it wasn't the way I imagined it. I… I guess I don't know what I was expecting.

But I knew the truth now, so I could move on now, right?

_I guess so…_

* * *

Sitting quietly on a bench, I watched the scene before me calmed down at a rapid pace. Everyone had screwed their heads back on and were working away on getting people warm and placing blankets over the ones who had drowned.

Kyoya had kissed me lightly before he too went to help, running around, clearing the roads and escorting little kids out of the area. I smiled lightly. Kyoya had always loved this town, and although he didn't show it, he loved its people, minus the people who had ever hurt me.

Then again, he had kinda forgiven Mukuro, right? There was no avoiding him since he was a part of my life and managed to help me so much. I was glad that his sister Chrome was ok, although she looked rather ill.

It was the sound of a motorcycle that brought me back to my senses. It was loud and rung in my ears, causing me to shrink back.

_Think about that slowly. Who else owns a motorcycle?_

Byakuran. He owned one. I got to my feet and ignored the slight stabbing pain in my chest as I listened carefully. It was getting closer. Did he know where I was? No… It was _impossible._ He couldn't tell where I was unless he saw me before hand, right? But Kyoya would have spotted him first and-

_He isn't far away idiot! Run!_

And that I did. I ran round a corner, alarming a couple of people as I whizzed past them. If I couldn't run before, I could certainly run now. Thing is, where was I running to? Was I running somewhere safe? Was I running to Kyoya? Mukuro? Someone?

I had to stay away from people. Who'd want to be around me when I'm around a mass murderer? I kept running, hearing Uni screech in my ears as I fell over but got back up again. I could still hear the motorcycle. Was he following me? Was he-

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you shouldn't run so much~" that really was impossible. Whipping my head round, Byakuran stood there, a creepy smile on his face. If he was here, then where was his bike? It was impossible for him to stand here and ride it! The bike rider-

It must be Aria. They've been keeping me on edge the whole time. But then… Byakuran must have been following me from afar and then followed me here… My eyes flickered when he reached down to touch my face, but I instantly recoiled, stepping back.

_**Kill him.**_

I really did want to kill him. But there wasn't much I could do in my current predicament. If Kyoya was here, he would have started strangling him, smashed him to the ground… I felt so, so scared…

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ don't give me that expression~" Byakuran chuckled darkly. "Uni-chan wouldn't like it~"

I grew rigid. How dare he mention her name! He had no right!

_Then kill him! If you don't, I'll do it for you!_

I clenched my fists and attempted to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist. Turning my head to look round, most people had fled for their lives. I was left all alone. Kyoya didn't know where I was. I was alone. So alone.

I looked up with a panicked expression, trying to tug my arms back and bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out as my arm was twisted around brutally. Byakuran smirked as I stumbled, quickly reaching down and grabbing at my throat. I looked at him, my eyes wide as I kicked out.

This was the one thing that had to happen, right? And since this was happening, I bet it was Byakuran who… w-who…

He blew up the bridge as a distraction. He kept his hand around my throat, smiling in a fake, innocent fashion as he dropped my arm, allowing it to fall limply at my side. He reached for my other hand, and I remained still, breathing hard from the pain shooting up right to my shoulder.

Clenching my frail hand in his, I let out a whimper before I froze, feeling the ring on my finger being slipped off. There was no way in _hell _he was taking that away!

_That bastard better let you go!_

Well, at least I could hear someone, even though that probably meant my mind was cracking a bit. I watched him look at the ring, twirling it with the top of his finger-tips.

I had to stall. I needed to stall. Maybe the police had been called over here? But there was no guarantee they'd come. they had all those people at the bridge to look after, the burglaries that probably happened when people were distracted, getting dead corpses out of sight and dealing with screaming children. Why would they even care if it was me? They'd probably treat it as 'he's already dying, leave it be.'

Although police were there to help, they always stayed in the place where they could help more, or more accurately, stayed in the place they would get the most money from helping.

I reached my hand back out for the ring, leaning forwards although it was simply choking me more.

"It appears this ring is quite valuable to you, isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun~" teased Byakuran, no longer playing about with it as his eyes glinted. "I've got an idea~!"

I wanted to yell at him as he gripped it with two fingers. He was going to break it! He was going to break the ring that I tried to hard to look after! No, no, NO!

**SNAP**.

The shattered ring hit the ground with a small 'tink' noise as I clenched my eyes shut, feeling them water. Byakuran would not get my tears. I had no need to feel guilty, since I wasn't the one to break it.

"Let's get going~" I snapped my eyes open as he twisted me round, covering my eyes while keeping a firm grip around my neck. I was panicking internally, trying to calm myself as I swallowed none existent saliva. Where did he want to take me?

I could feel myself being nudged along and heard harsh whispers in my ear, causing me to shake.

"Let's go visit Uni-chan's grave~!"

I trembled, feeling my fingers twitch as I felt myself being pushed along. I didn't want this; I didn't want it at all. I've never once visited Uni's grave, and I didn't know if I ever planned to. Another push, another forced step. He could sense my fear, I could tell.

I was scared, frightened, confused. I could feel these fears building up inside me slowly, and when they hit their peak, I started screaming.

"KYOYA!"


End file.
